Wagoner County, Oklahoma
| founded date = | seat = Wagoner | largest city wl = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_km2 = 1531 | area_land_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = 1458 | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = 73 | area percentage = | census yr = 2010 | pop =73085 | density_km2 =47.74 | time zone = | UTC offset = | DST offset = | footnotes = | web = | named for = Henry "Bigfoot" Wagoner | ex image = Wagoner County Oklahoma Courthouse.jpg | ex image cap = Wagoner County Courthouse in Wagoner, Oklahoma }} Wagoner County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of 2010, the population was 73,085. Its county seat is Wagoner . History Early History The area of Wagoner County was settled by the Creek after their forced removal in Alabama in the 1820's. The western portion of the county was settled by the Cherokee. During the Civil War in 1865, the present county was the scene of the Flat Rock Battle. Confederate troops led by Brig. General Stand Watie and Brig. General Richard Gano captured 85 Union troops and killed even more that were harvesting hay. In 1907 at Oklahoma Statehood, Wagoner County was organized with Wagoner selected as the county seat. The county was named after the town of Wagoner, which was named after Henry "Bigfoot" Wagoner, a Katy Railroad dispatcher from Parsons, Kansas. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,531 km² (591 mi²). 1,458 km² (563 mi²) is land and 73 km² (28 mi²) (4.75%) is water. Adjacent counties *Rogers County (northwest) *Mayes County (northeast) *Cherokee County (east) *Muskogee County (south) *Tulsa County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 73,085 people,in the county. The population density was 47.74/km². There were 23,174 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (41/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.07% White, 3.75% Black or African American, 9.38% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.85% from other races, and 5.41% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.50% of the population. There were 21,010 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.90% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.50% were non-families. 17.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 10.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,744, and the median income for a family was $47,062. Males had a median income of $36,419 versus $23,546 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,272. About 6.70% of families and 8.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.50% of those under age 18 and 9.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns National Register of Historic Places sites The following sites in Wagoner County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: References Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:Wagoner County, Oklahoma Category:Tulsa Metropolitan Area